violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes Lambre
Mercedes "Mechi" Rodriguez Lambre, (born October 5, 1992) is an Argentine actress, dancer, singer, and model. She played Ludmila Ferro, the principal antagonist of the Disney Channel show, Violetta. Life and Career Mercedes Lambre was born on October 5, 1992, in La Plata, Province of Buenos Aires, Argentina, where she trained in acting, singing, and dancing. She studied theater with Lito Cruz, Gaston Marioni, Augusto Britez, and Alejandro Orduna and is currently studying with Monica Bruni. She also studied voice for four years with Professor Gabriel Giangrante CEFOA Academy in La Plata. Regarding her training in dance, she majored in jazz dance, street dance and Spanish dances. She studied jazz dance with Juan Mallach for three years and with Gustavo Carrizo; street dance with Daniela Perez for two years in CICLUS and Spanish dances with Analia Flebes Sanchez for three years. She began her career as a model for the TV channel Utilísima. Violetta is her first appearance in a television program,About Mercedes in which she plays Ludmila, a cool and glamorous girl of Studio 21 which makes her the ideal girlfriend for Leon. Filmography Awards and Nominations External Links * * Trivia *Her best friend on set is Martina Stoessel and they are described as sisters to each other. *Her zodiacal sign is Libra. *She's a very kind person; the complete opposite to her character, Ludmila. *She has three tattoos, one on her right ankle that says "Las amapolas crecen rojas" ("The poppies grow red"), a butterfly on her right shoulder and another one on her right foot. *Her natural hair color is brown. *Her fans are called "Mechistas". *Many people are afraid of her because they think she is like Ludmila, but in real life, she is a very nice person. *Unlike Ludmila, Mercedes prefers comfortable and basic clothes instead of glamorous and glittery ones. *When she was 17 years old, she worked as a model for "Utilisma".Mercedes's early life. *When she was 19 years old, she tried out for a role in Violetta, and she was so happy that she even cried when she found out she got accepted. *She was dating Xabiani Ponce de León, who plays Marco Tavelli in Violetta, ''but they broke up in April 2015, because they couldn't keep a long distance relationship going. Blog post about Mercedes and Xabiani's relationship.Mechi confirming that they broke up *If she wasn't an actress, she would like to be a drama teacher. 10 things about Mercedes Lambre. *She used to date Pablo Espinosa but they broke up because they were so far apart and they couldn't keep a long-distance relationship going.Facts about Mercedes Lambre. *She has a cat named Helena. Facts about Mercedes Lambre. *She once went to Disneyland Paris with some of the other cast members from ''Violetta. News article about the cast's trip to Disneyland. *The name Mercedes means 'mercy' or 'Mary of mercies' Meaning of Mercedes. *Her favorite moment of Violetta en Vivo is when her character, Ludmila, said sorry to Violetta.Violetta in Concert: My Favorite Moment. *She and Jorge Blanco made a birthday cake together for Candelaria's birthday. Cande's Birthday. *She wrote a song called "Luz" for Martina Stoessel. Mechi singing "Luz" on the U-Mix Show. *She and Xabiani Ponce de Leon used to have a kitten named Alaska. Xabiani and Mercedes with Alaska. *She participated in the Violetta LIVE concerts in 2015. The cast for the Violetta LIVE tour. *She's close friends with Facundo Gambandé and Rodrigo Velilla. Mechi, Facu and Rodrigo together. *She smokes.Photo of Diego and Mechi smoking in September *It's rumored that she's dating an Italian actor called Pasquale di Nuzzo. Post about Mercedes' rumoured boyfriend *She has braces. Mercedes with her braces *She performed on Nickelodeon's Navidad Naranja (Orange Christmas) with Rodrigo Viella.Tweet about Mercedes and Roli with a video of the performance. *She portrayed the character Emma in the Nickelodeo show, Heidi, Bienvenida A Casa.Tweet about Mechi in Heidi, Bienvenida A Casa. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast